L'Épouvantard
by sevmia
Summary: Hermione n'était pas prête à faire face à sa plus grande peur.
1. Chapter 1

**L'Épouvantard**

 _Résumé : Hermione n'était pas prête à faire face à sa plus grande peur._

 _..._

Harry était nerveux. Son tour de passer devant l'épouvantard allait arriver et il ne savait pas quelle forme il allait prendre. Enfin, il supposait que Voldemort allait apparaître, mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment le rendre amusant. Peut-être avec un nez de clown ? Il balaya cette idée de son esprit et rit en voyant l'araignée de Ron perdre l'équilibre avec ses patins à roulettes. Cela ne marcherait pas sur Jedusor, à tous les coups, il allait rouler avec grâce jusqu'à lui et lui trancher la gorge.

Hermione était la suivante et elle perdit son sourire dès que l'araignée disparut pour être remplacée par un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il avait l'air d'avoir la trentaine, les cheveux châtain clair, le teint pâle. Mais il dirigeait un regard glacial envers Hermione. Comme si elle venait de commettre une faute grave. Elle recula d'un pas. Harry pouvait voir sa baguette trembler. Il hésitait à intervenir. Il savait qu'elle était capable de lancer ce sort et qu'elle lui en voudrait s'il ne la laissait pas faire.

-C'est quoi cette sale note que tu as encore ramenée ?

-Je…

-Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Tes excuses ne changeront rien. Viens là, tu sais ce qui t'attend.

Hermione était blême, elle semblait terrifiée et commençait à hyperventiler. C'en était assez. Il se jeta entre elle et l'épouvantard, malgré ses craintes. Jedusor apparut et Harry se retrouva désemparé face à son pire ennemi. Le serpentard lui fit un sourire glaçant et allait se mettre à parler lorsqu'enfin, le professeur Lupin intervint et enferma la créature. Harry se retourna vers sa meilleure amie et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller à son étreinte et se mit à pleurer dans son cou. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et lui murmura qu'il n'avait pas vraiment été là. Ça n'avait été qu'un mirage.

Ron posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione, l'air impuissant. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de trembler. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et lui prit la main.

-Merci Harry, Ron.

La salle était à présent vide, à l'exception du professeur Lupin qui les observait, inquiet.

-Miss Granger, si vous voulez discuter de ce qu'il vient de se passer…

-C'est inutile professeur, l'interrompit-elle d'une petite voix.

Puis, voyant qu'il allait insister, elle ajouta :

-Je pensais ne jamais le revoir, j'ai été prise de court, c'est tout.

Malgré ses paroles, Harry sentait sa main trembler dans la sienne et elle était toujours aussi pâle.

-Je vous amène à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh vous donnera un remontant.

Elle acquiesça et ils s'y rendirent, le professeur ouvrant la marche, Harry et Ron à ses côtés, la protégeant du regard des autres. Une fois la situation expliquée à l'infirmière, elle lui donna une potion de calme et lui proposa de voir ses parents.

-Je veux bien que vous appeliez ma mère ? Vous pouvez lui dire que j'ai vu… Johnson, elle viendra de suite.

Hermione était de nouveau au bord des larmes et Harry ne savait que faire. Il était évident que cet homme lui avait fait du mal. Et le revoir avait été un choc. Il s'assit à ses côtés au bord du lit et posa un bras réconfortant sur ses épaules.

-Désolé, je sais que ce n'était pas réel. Je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça mais…

-Ne vous excusez pas Hermione, dit Lupin. Vous êtes en état de choc, mais la potion va faire effet et vous aider.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et Hermione sursauta avant de faire un petit sourire. Sa mère s'assit à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle en s'adressant à Lupin, le seul adulte de la salle.

-Nous avions un cours pratique avec un épouvantard. C'est une créature qui prend la forme de ce dont on a le plus peur. Hermione a vu…

-Johnson, compléta-t-elle d'une voix venimeuse.

Un sanglot s'échappa d'Hermione et elle reporta toute son attention sur sa fille. Lupin leur fit signe de quitter la salle et Ron et lui s'exécutèrent à contrecœur.

...

Note : Une petite fic qui fera normalement trois chapitres. J'attends vos impressions avec impatience :)


	2. Chapter 2

**L'Épouvantard**

...

Jane et Hermione s'étaient retrouvées allongées dans le lit et sa fille s'était enfin endormie. Elle lui avait murmuré des mots doux et lui avait ensuite parlé de tout et de rien pour lui faire oublier son cauchemar. Car c'est ce qu'il s'était passé. En dix fois plus intense. Elle allait avoir un mot avec le directeur. Elle se leva en faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller et toqua doucement à la porte où l'infirmière lui avait indiqué son bureau. Il se faisait tard, mais il n'était pas encore nuit. Elle lui demanda de la conduire au bureau du directeur.

Dumbledore et le professeur Lupin y étaient déjà installés, ils avaient dû s'attendre à sa venue. Elle s'assit dans un siège à côté du professeur après les avoir salués.

-Je voudrais comprendre pourquoi vous avez exposé ma fille à cette horrible créature.

-Les cours de DCFM sont là pour permettre aux élèves de savoir se défendre entre autres, de créatures maléfiques. Ils risquent de les rencontrer et il est nécessaire qu'ils sachent les repousser. Les épouvantards sont plutôt inoffensifs et on peut facilement s'en débarrasser si on connaît le sort requis. Ceci dit, nous vous présentons nos excuses pour la frayeur causée à Hermione et nous serons à l'avenir plus prudents dans ce genre de situation.

Jane arrivait à voir la logique dans les paroles du directeur, mais il était hors de question qu'Hermione ou tout autre enfant revive cela. Et elle était certaine que sa fille avait été prise de court, pour avoir réagi aussi violemment. Si ce professeur les avait exposés à cette créature sans les prévenir, il allait en entendre parler.

-Dans quelles conditions ont eu lieu le cours ? demanda-t-elle. Les élèves savaient qu'ils allaient faire face à leur plus grande frayeur ? Étaient-ils préparés ?

Lupin prit la parole :

-J'ai fait ce cours de manière spontanée, car nous avons trouvé un spécimen dans l'école et c'était l'occasion de faire un cours pratique. Et ils sont prévus au programme des troisième année. Nous avons bien sûr discuté des caractéristiques de l'épouvantard et de la manière de s'en débarrasser. J'ai fait une démonstration avec un élève, puis chacun devait l'affronter à son tour. J'avoue que je n'ai pas pris en considération le fait que certains élèves, malgré leur jeune âge, pouvaient être traumatisés, je vous présente mes excuses et vous assure que cela de se reproduira pas.

-Merci, répondit Jane. Hermione a vécu des choses difficiles et si elle ne se sent plus en sécurité ici, je lui trouverai un autre établissement.

-Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit Dumbledore.

-Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous puissions faire pour Hermione ? demanda le professeur.

-Assurez-moi que vous ne l'exposerez plus jamais à cette créature, dit-elle d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucun débat.

-Évidemment.

…

Jane se rendait à nouveau à l'infirmerie lorsqu'elle entendit des murmures dans son dos. Elle fit volte-face mais le couloir était vide. Elle secoua la tête et reprit sa route dans les couloirs déserts. Il était tard, mais elle voulait s'assurer qu'Hermione allait toujours mieux avant de repartir. Elle commençait à se demander si elle ne s'était pas perdue, mais elle prit un autre couloir et fut prise en embuscade par deux élèves qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

-Harry, Ron, je crois que le couvre-feu est passé depuis longtemps.

Elle les vit rougir à la lumière des torches (comment pouvaient-ils encore utiliser des _torches_?). Harry répondit :

-On arrivait pas à dormir, comment va Hermione ? Elle était vraiment mal tout à l'heure.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle s'est calmée de sa frayeur.

-Vous savez pourquoi elle a réagi comme…

Le rouquin fut interrompu par un coup de coude de son ami.

-Ron, si elle veut nous en parler, elle le fera, murmura-t-il. Tu aimerais que j'aille demander des choses à ta mère dans ton dos ?

Ron blêmit, et Jane sourit. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment adorables. Hermione s'était choisi de bons amis.

-Retournez au lit les garçons, vous la verrez demain, elle ira mieux.

Ils allaient répondre quelque chose lorsque des pas se firent entendre. Sous ses yeux ébahis, ils disparurent littéralement sous une sorte de cape. Elle entendit un petit « au revoir Mme Granger » à sa droite, alors qu'un professeur, McGonagall, si elle ne se trompait pas, arrivait à sa rencontre.

-Mme Granger ? Vous êtes perdue ?

-Oui, je cherche l'infirmerie.

-On m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé. Hermione va mieux ?

-Oui, mais je vais jeter un œil sur elle et ensuite je repars.

-Je vous y amène.

…

Jane repartit le cœur serein, malgré la frayeur qu'elle avait eue. Lorsqu'on lui a dit que sa fille avait revu _Johnson_ , toute la colère qu'elle avait envers cet homme s'était ravivée. Et elle n'avait pas compris comment il avait pu se rendre à Poudlard, elle était certaine qu'il n'appartenait pas à ce monde, sinon il aurait pu disparaitre facilement à l'époque. Elle était arrivée dans tous ses états, et avait vite été rassurée que cette enflure n'avait pas vraiment été là.

Mais cela lui avait permis de découvrir qu'Hermione avait un protecteur en la personne de Harry Potter. Il était intervenu en ignorant ses propres peurs, pour la protéger d'un danger qu'il n'avait pas forcément compris. Et il allait également la protéger des commérages, si sa réaction envers Ron en était l'indication.

Sa petite fille n'était plus isolée, elle avait le meilleur ami qui soit.


	3. Chapter 3

**L'Épouvantard**

 _Suite et fin. J'espère que ça vous aura plu :)_

…

Après le cours de DCFM, Hermione s'était attendue à faire l'objet de toutes les rumeurs. Mais si elle avait reçu quelques regards inquiets et murmures sur son passage, c'était Harry qui avait encore une fois été au centre de l'attention. Il avait fait apparaître Voldemort en plein cours, c'était bien plus intéressant qu'Hermione et ses réactions étranges.

Elle s'en voulait encore de ne pas avoir su riposter et de s'être laissé aller à la peur. Mais elle mettait ça sur le compte de la surprise. Peut-être que si le cours n'avait pas été imprévu, elle aurait su lui faire face. Sur le coup, elle avait pensé que sa plus grande peur était de voir ses amis mourir. Elle s'était attendue à voir le cadavre de l'un ou de l'autre apparaître, et avait pensé à simplement lui redonner vie en le faisant ronfler. Mais c'était _lui_ qui était apparu. Elle avait perdu tout sens de la réalité et s'était retrouvée petite fille, à vouloir donner des excuses qui ne seraient jamais entendues.

Harry était intervenu à temps. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé s'il avait continué à parler, ou s'il était passé à l'acte, devant toute la classe. Mais elle était sûre d'une chose. Elle ne se laisserait plus avoir par un épouvantard. Elle allait se renseigner sur eux et saurait s'en défendre à leur prochaine confrontation.

…

C'était quelques jours plus tard, au bord du lac, qu'Hermione décida de se confier à ses amis. Ils ne lui avaient rien demandé, mais elle savait qu'ils se posaient des questions. Ils profitaient d'une rare journée ensoleillée, emmitouflés dans leurs capes. Elle avait un livre à la main, mais l'avait délaissé pour discuter de tout et de rien avec les garçons. Elle finit par se lancer.

-Je voulais vous dire… pour l'épouvantard…

Harry lui prit la main et Ron s'installa à ses côtés. Leur soutien lui fit chaud au cœur.

-Tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler si tu n'es pas prête.

-Je sais. Mais je ne veux pas que vous vous imaginiez des choses. Cet homme était mon tuteur. Il me faisait des cours le soir.

-Je n'arrive pas à imaginer que tu aies eu besoin de cours particuliers, dit Ron avec un petit sourire.

-Non, j'ai toujours été très bonne élève et comme mes parents ont vu que j'aimais ça, à mes huit ans ils ont engagé quelqu'un pour m'aider à approfondir les sujets et à apprendre plus de choses.

-Mais ça s'est mal passé, commenta Harry.

-Oui, il était très sévère. Il exigeait une excellence que je n'arrivais pas à atteindre. À chaque fois que je ramenais une note qui n'était pas optimale, il était hors de lui. Il me punissait.

Harry lui serra la main et Ron passa un bras sur les épaules, la serrant contre lui. Hermione se laissa aller à leur étreinte avant de reprendre :

-Il utilisait souvent… la règle mais… pas seulement, il… il me…

Une main se posa sur son bras et Harry lui fit face :

-Hermione, calme-toi. Tu en as assez dit, d'accord ? Ne te force pas.

Les larmes coulèrent devant sa sincérité. Elle le prit à nouveau dans ses bras et Ron les enlaça.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Elle n'avait jamais mis les mots sur ce qu'il lui avait fait et Harry avait raison, malgré les années qui étaient passées, elle n'était pas prête à en parler. Ils se séparèrent doucement et elle essuya ses yeux bouffis.

-Dis-moi que cet enfoiré a été puni, dit Ron.

-Mes parents ont tout découvert, ils ont vu les marques après une de ses punitions. Ils l'ont viré et l'ont poursuivi en justice. Il a passé quelques mois en prison et maintenant il ne peut plus travailler avec des enfants. Il a dû déménager et il n'a plus le droit de m'approcher.

Ron serra les poings mais n'ajouta rien.

-Merci pour ta confiance, Mione.

-C'est normal, vous êtes mes meilleurs amis et je pense que maintenant je n'ai plus aucun secret pour vous.

Harry détourna les yeux, comme gêné. Elle ne releva pas. Elle savait qu'il ne parlait jamais de ce qu'il se passait chez les Dursley, et elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'un jour il se confie à eux. Peut-être qu'alors ils pourraient l'aider lui aussi à vaincre ses démons.


End file.
